All I Wanted Was A Puppy
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: AU SasuNaru One-shot Sequel to "All I Wanted Was A Candy Bar"// All Naruto wanted was a puppy. How was he supposed to know the process of getting one would drive Sasuke insane?


Summary: (AU Sasu Naru Sequel to All I Wanted Was A Candy Bar)All Naruto wanted was a puppy. How was he supposed to know the process of getting one would drive Sasuke insane?

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: ... I can't really think of anything at the moment.

* * *

All I Wanted was a Puppy

Screams of pain and people dying filled the air with its sweet sounds. The sound of guns and sirens twined together to make beautiful music that would compliment the screams and to tie all the sounds together with sounds of explosions and car alarms. It was so beautiful to watch and Naruto could not tear his eyes away from the sight.

Everything was perfect. It was dark outside, the stars were shinning and the only thing keeping Naruto warm was Sasuke, who was sitting behind him.

Naruto mentally let out an airy sigh.

Was it so wrong to enjoy watching a movie so much when people were dying left and right on the screen?

No, it couldn't be because the people dying on the TV screen were paid actors who hadn't really died… or so Naruto had assumed.

Maybe one the actors had died on the set of the film? Maybe all of the so-called "actors" were really people who were being shot and burned alive? Maybe the movie wasn't a piece of fiction but reality!

…

…

…Nah!

Having brushed that depressing thought away Naruto went back to eating popcorn from the bowl in his lap and leaned back against his boyfriend.

At first Naruto had hated watching movies at Sasuke's house because Sasuke's ratty old couch hurt his back but after realizing what a great pillow Sasuke made Naruto loved watching movies at Sasuke's house. Though Naruto had to admit that it was strange how adamant Sasuke had been about keeping the couch when Naruto complained about. Sasuke had said he couldn't afford a new one and for a while Naruto believed him but Naruto eventually realized that what Sasuke had said was a lie.

If a guy can buy candy bars for you every day for months then a guy should be able to buy a new couch. Of course there is one exception, which is that the guy is a complete idiot who wasted all of his money on candy instead of on a new couch.

Naruto had seen Sasuke's transcript and there was no way Sasuke was an idiot. A prick, a jerk, an asshole, or any other profane name but never an idiot.

While it was a little unnerving at first to be dating someone so much smarter than him Naruto soon found it … found it… okay, he admitted it! Sasuke's superior intelligence could get annoying but it was nice having Sasuke around because Sasuke was like a walking encyclopedia. If Naruto had a question he didn't have to research anything to find his answer, he could just ask Sasuke.

This thought made Naruto feel warm and fuzzy inside and he cursed mentally at it.

_Damn it! Why is it I'm the one that always gets the warm fuzzy feelings? Why not Sasuke? I bet it has something to do with Sasuke's icy attitude. _

Naruto swore he once gave Sasuke's boiling hot tea and within minutes of being in Sasuke's hand the tea had ice cubes in it. Now normally Naruto would have guessed that Sasuke had put the ice cubes in there but Naruto had been watching Sasuke the whole time and Sasuke hadn't done anything to the tea except hold it.

Naruto smiled at the memory. It was kind of ironic how Sasuke had an icy persona and yet Naruto remembered vividly Sasuke once telling him about how he was bit of a pyromaniac.

Cute pyromaniac Sasuke.

Naruto grinned and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Why did Sasuke have to be so nice and squishy? Sasuke's squishiness made it hard for Naruto not to cuddle with Sasuke.

Now contrary to popular belief Sasuke did cuddle. Naruto had almost had a heart attack when he had found out but he soon came to enjoy this trait of Sasuke's. Sasuke wasn't just any type of cuddler though. Certain conditions had to be met and rarely did Sasuke initiate the cuddling.

First condition: Sasuke and Naruto had to be alone with no risk of anyone seeing them.

Naruto glanced around Sasuke's living room and smiled. It couldn't get much more private and secluded than your boyfriend's house could it?

Second condition: Cuddling can only occur on a couch, a bed, or a similar piece of furniture.

Well it was quite obvious to Naruto that this condition was met.

Third condition: The cuddling is not planned out and usually occurs when they are doing something else. Like watching a movie for example.

Yup, all three conditions were met and already Naruto could feel Sasuke's arm snaking around his waist. Happy with the reaction Naruto turned around slightly so he was no longer looking at the TV screen but burying his face in Sasuke's chest. He inhaled the scent of his boyfriend. Sasuke smelt nice and the warmth radiating off of Sasuke's arms was lulling Naruto to sleep.

It felt nice to be loved.

Wait…

_Loved_ as in romantic.

_Romantic _as in the type of fool Naruto was acting like.

Naruto let out a sound that was a cross between a cry, a howl, and scream. He pulled away from Sasuke and clutched the sides of his head. Continuing to make a sound similar to that of a wild animal Naruto shook his head furiously as he muttered incoherent words under his breath.

Oh the humiliation! Oh the embarrassment!

What was he! The child of Hallmark! What cheesy romance novel had impregnated a Hallmark card and given birth to him! Was he in some _Lifetime_ movie?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

He loved Sasuke but this relationship was making him act weird.

Now Naruto knew where the term "lovesick" came from.

How creepy was it that he actually smelt Sasuke?

It was almost as creepy as that time when Sasuke had gotten some food on his cheek and before Naruto had time to think about it Naruto had found himself licking the food off of Sasuke's cheek.

It was gross and weird! The thought made Naruto's skin crawl.

Shivering with self-disgust Naruto began pulling himself out of Sasuke's hold. Sasuke did not put up a fight and let his arms drop to his sides. Naruto almost felt bad when he heard the exasperated sigh that escaped Sasuke's lips.

"Almost" being the key word. It was Sasuke's fault that Naruto was feeling this way. If Sasuke would stop being so… so… argh! Naruto couldn't even think of a word to describe it!

Squishy?

True, but no.

Handsome?

Uh… the word didn't really suit Sasuke.

Sexy?

… No comment.

Lovable?

No.

Wait!

Yes! Yes! Yes! As strange and impossible as it sounded Sasuke was too lovable! Something about Sasuke screamed "Love me! I need love and attention but no one really loves me. I should just give up on love and focus on my work."

And of course this called out to Naruto and now a little voice in Naruto was going, "I want to be loved too. You can't give up on love! In fact I won't let you! I love you and you can love me and then we can just fill our worlds with love! Love! Love! Love!"

Naruto felt his whole mouth fill with cavities at his inner dialogue. He'd vomit if it wouldn't hurt his cavities so much.

"I'm not sure if I find your antics funny and endearing or disturbing and unappealing," Sasuke said in his classic smooth nonchalant voice which made Naruto melt.

Damn pyro Sasuke! Naruto would bet ramen somehow Sasuke had set his insides on fire causing the warm happy feeling in Naruto's stomach.

How could Sasuke's voice do that to him? It had to be some secret pyro technique.

"It's too mushy!" Naruto exclaimed and stuck out his tongue to show his dislike. "I like the feeling but it feels weird. I don't feel like me and it makes me want to vomit."

Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward. "You really are an idiot. No one in their right mind would say something like that to their boyfriend's face."

Naruto blushed.

Damn Sasuke! First he had to warm up Naruto's stomach and now Sasuke made Naruto's cheeks feel warm. It was like Sasuke had started a forest fire inside Naruto and it was annoying as hell.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean," Naruto said.

Like the jerk that he is Sasuke decided to make things more awkward for Naruto by raising a questioning eyebrow, which meant Naruto now had to explain everything.

Sometimes Naruto really wanted to shave that eyebrow off of Sasuke's face. Ha! Take that Sasuke! Ask you're silent questions now!

Naruto hummed appreciatively at the thought but when he got a mental picture of Sasuke missing an eyebrow suddenly the idea wasn't so appealing anymore.

"Look," Naruto started and took a deep breath. "It's complicated. I'm not sure how to explain it. Give me some time and I'll explain it to you then but right now I just want to turn off the movie and go to bed."

"Very well," Sasuke agreed.

That was the one nice thing about Sasuke. He understood that people at times needed to be left alone to think before answering questions. It was very rare that Sasuke would demand an answer out of somebody and usually it would be because of an emergency or some really weird Sasuke reason that no one understands.

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto grinned and leaned in to give Sasuke a hug, which the other boy returned weakly.

Naruto always found it weird that Sasuke was okay with cuddling but when it came to hugs Sasuke obviously felt awkward and didn't really enjoy the contact.

As Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's hold Naruto noted the smirk on Sasuke's lips.

Uh oh!

With his smirk still in place Sasuke said the dreaded words, "It's not a problem for me, Naruto, since last weekend you got the bed and I got the floor, in other words I get the bed this time and you get the floor. Then gain we could share the bed or you could go home."

What! Naruto furiously glared at Sasuke.

One day Sasuke! One day! One day Naruto would have something Sasuke wanted and just to spite Sasuke Naruto wouldn't give it to him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled and pounced on his boyfriend initiating a playful wrestling match between the two.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Why is he here!" Naruto, who had been minding his own business as he waited for Sakura to show up and have a milkshake with him, pointed accusingly at the brunet boy with a ponytail that defied gravity and an annoyed expression on his face.

Shikamaru, one of the few guys in the world who could out smart Sasuke.

And also not invited!

How dare Sakura bring Shikamaru to their complaining spot! Every time either Naruto or Sakura were going through a rough patch in their life they would come to the quaint little restaurant, order milkshakes, and then whine about what was happening in their lives. It was a delicate procedure and Sakura had just ruined it!

Weren't girls supposed to enjoy these kinds of things!

"Naruto," Sakura sighed in frustration as she forced Shikamaru to sit in the seat opposite of the booth Naruto was sitting in. Shikamaru did not look too pleased with this action and Naruto felt a little satisfied knowing that Shikamaru wasn't happy.

"Naruto," Sakura repeated, calling Naruto's attention back to her as she took her seat next to Shikamaru. She looked really annoyed. "You're my friend and I love you but recently you have been asking for my advice a lot and it's getting on my nerves."

Naruto rolled his eyes mentally. Now Sakura finally knew how he felt when she spent her entire senior of high school talking about her prom dress and which guy she would take to prom.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, getting his attention again.

"Sorry," Naruto grinned. "I was daydreaming."

"I noticed," Sakura scoffed. "Anyway, I brought Shikamaru here because he is a genius and I thought he could be of some help."

Wrong.

Why do girls always thinking that bringing someone else into a situation helps?

"Look Sakura," Naruto stretched a bit before continuing. "Not unless Shikamaru has been in a relationship before, which he hasn't, I don't think he can help me."

"You never know," Sakura said in sing song voice and smiled.

Girls! Is there any way to beat them in an argument and not come off as a total jackass?

Humoring Sakura, Naruto sighed and sat up straighter. Where to begin? "Okay, I'm dating Sasuke and everything is fine between us. We bicker sometimes but what can you expect when you're dating an icy pyromaniac like him."

Shikamaru tilted his head to the side at Naruto's description of Sasuke. Naruto could see Shikamaru's train of thought.

"I know, an ice prince and yet he's also a pyromaniac."

"Naruto, focus!" Sakura commanded.

"Right. Right. Right," Naruto waved her off and took a sip of the vanilla milkshake he had ordered earlier. "As I was saying things are going great except I can't get over this one issue I have."

"Which is?" Shikamaru prodded actually looking interested for once in his boring life.

Was it just Naruto or was this conversation getting a little awkward? Gulping down his embarrassment Naruto tried to act cool and collected as he said, "I keep acting like a lovesick fool, or at least I keep feeling like it and I don't like it at all! I'm not acting like me."

"But it is you," Sakura pointed out. "No one is controlling you and making you act that way."

"So?" Naruto spat. Why did his face feel so hot all of a sudden? It had to be the work of that Pyro again! "I don't like it!"

"If it makes you feel better Naruto it's probably just puppy love," Sakura offered.

"Maybe puppy love is the answer," Shikamaru interjected silencing the conversation between Sakura and Naruto.

Was this guy crazy? Didn't he just hear Naruto? Love was not the answer.

"If you feel your love is too out of control it's probably because you have so much of it," Shikamaru continued, starting to sound like the genius that he was labeled as. "I theorize that since this is the first serious relationship you have had, Naruto, that you are probably releasing a lot of pent up love. Because of this you feel a lot more loving around Sasuke which will cause you to act out of character."

Naruto wasn't sure if he understood what Shikamaru was saying but it sounded intelligent so far.

"That's why I suggest you get something that will divide your love output," Shikamaru concluded with a nodded of his head.

Okay… What did that mean?

"Explain for the village idiots please," Naruto demanded.

Shikamaru gave Naruto a glare and stated plainly, "Get a dog."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Is it so wrong to love being over at your boyfriend's house so much?

Naruto hummed with happiness as he watched his instant ramen cook in the microwave. The only thing that could make this moment better…

_Ring!_

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch.

_Ring!_

Damn telemarketers! How do they always manage to call in the middle of meal?

_Ring!_

Maybe if Naruto glared at the phone long enough it would stop ringing?

_Ring!_

Damn it! Why'd Sasuke have to decide to take a shower? If Sasuke weren't in the shower then Sasuke would be the one to answer the phone.

_Ring!_

Would the ringing never cease!

_Click!_

_"Leave a message."_

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch again, but not because of the phone ringing. What the hell kind of answering machine message was that! No name! No greeting! Just "Leave a message!"? For Ramen's sake! What was wrong with Sasuke!

There were golden rules for life and there were golden rules for answering machine messages. The number one golden rule for answering machines was: If you can't leave a good message then don't leave one at all!

Sasuke sucked.

He really sucked.

Wait… sucked?

Naruto thought about the word "sucked" for a moment and then decided that he was wasting his time analyzing a word that held no double meaning.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice came from the answering machine, "pick up the phone, I know you're at Sasuke's."

_Oh yeah,_ Naruto thought condescendingly, _what makes you so sure strawberry haired girl?_

Naruto sighed. Somehow "strawberry haired girl" didn't carry the same insulting tone as he thought it would.

"Naruto if you don't pick up the phone in the next five minutes I'm going to tell everyone about the time with the dress, the dozen fish, the cans of Mountain Dew, the skis, and the bear. I also have photos so don't think that you can disprove anything I-"

"Hello Sakura, my love," Naruto said in the sweetest most loving voice he could muster while hurrying to pick up the phone.

Sakura grunted on the other end. "I knew that would make you answer."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So why'd you called?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you remember?" Sakura questioned on the other line. "You wanted helping finding a place that sold dogs and had a large selection. Well I talked to Kiba and he said that he could give you one of the puppies that his family takes care of. He said he'd even give one to you for free."

"What? Really?" Naruto exclaimed and hopped up down on his feet. He was really going to get a puppy and for free too? Okay, admittedly he would have to buy toys, food, a collar, and a leash, but the dog itself was free. That was a load off his wallet!

"Yup," Sakura answered and Naruto could hear the smile in her voice. "Kiba said to come to his family's shelter in a week at noon."

"Thank you so much Sakura!" It was moments like these that Naruto remembered why Sakura was his best friend. He had to make it up to her and he knew just how too!

"To show my appreciation I want to set you up with someone," Naruto exclaimed.

Girls liked blind dates, right? Blind dates were romantic, right?

Sakura sounded like she was choking on the other line. "Na-Naruto I-I really don't think that is a good idea,' Sakura stuttered.

Oh hell no! Sakura was going to let Naruto set her up with a date even if he had to drug and drag her to the date himself.

"I'll force this on you," Naruto threatened.

Sakura sighed. "Fine. Who do you have in mind?"

As Sakura said this Sasuke walked into the kitchen in a sweat shirt and sweat pants, also known as his relaxing clothes. How did Sasuke's manage to look so appealing while in such unflattering clothes?

Ugh! Had Naruto just thought that?

Naruto was getting worse. Soon he'd be writing love poems.

Ignoring Sasuke's entry Naruto announced his answer to Sakura. "Rock Lee!"

"What?" Sakura gasped. "Naruto have you seen him? He has huge eyebrows!"

"And Gaara has none, yet Gaara still has fangirls falling for him left and right. Looks don't matter Sakura," Naruto countered. "Honestly the eyebrows aren't my bowl of ramen but they're such an issue I'm sure Lee wouldn't mind trimming them for the person he's dating."

"Naruto, would _you_ date him?" Sakura asked cynically.

Truthfully the answer was no but that wouldn't convince Sakura so he said, "Of course I would date Lee!"

In the background Naruto heard Sasuke make a weird sound that sounded like a cross between choking and coughing. Turning his head slightly Naruto saw that milk was dripping down Sasuke's mouth and onto his shirt and in Sasuke's hand was a half full glass of milk.

What the heck happened to Sasuke? Did he almost drown in his milk?

Rolling his eyes heavenward Naruto went back to his phone conversation. "Every girl, and possibly every gay guy, says they want prince charming, the guy who will sweep them off their feet, their knight in shinning armor. Come on, you have to admit Lee is the classic 'Prince Charming' or 'Knight in shinning armor'. He's protective, sweet, kind, and practically perfect! In fact the only imperfect thing about him is his eyebrows which can be fixed!"

Was it just Naruto or was someone staring him as if they were going to kill him?

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw his boyfriend was staring murderously at the phone.

Jeez! Sasuke had some serious issues if he was planning on murdering a phone. What did the phone ever do to him? If anything the answering machine and the phone should team up to kill Sasuke for being such a crappy message leaver.

"I don't know, Naruto," Sakura sighed.

"Come on! It's just one date! It won't be that bad!"

"Maybe…"

Woohoo! He was winning! Naruto couldn't wait to be alone so he could do his happy dance.

Then everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Sasuke, the jerk, leaned over Naruto and pushed on the little switchy thingy that turns phone calls on and off. Suddenly Naruto heard only a dial tone.

…

…

…

…

That Bastard!

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed and lunged at his boyfriend.

What the hell was Sasuke's problem?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

One month later and Naruto still didn't have his puppy, but it wasn't his fault! His puppy hadn't been born yet.

When Naruto first walked into Kiba's Family's shelter he thought any dog would do but then he saw a dog with short, beautiful, golden color fur with biggest, sweetest eyes that reminded him of a golden fox he had once seen in a children's book. He fell in love with the dog instantly but Kiba said she wasn't one of the dogs that could be given away.

It had broken Naruto's heart until Kiba said the dog was pregnant and Naruto could have one of her pups.

It would take about another month or two before the puppies would be born and then able to leave their mother but it was worth it.

Already Naruto could feel the effects of having a puppy. Because he usually went to Kiba's shelter three times a week to make sure the pregnancy was going okay his attention was divide from Sasuke which divided his affection.

Kiba's family would not let Naruto sit there and do nothing for hours so Naruto had gotten used to playing with dogs and learning how to train them. He got to give all of the dogs bits and pieces of his affection which made Naruto happy.

Maybe he should ask Kiba for a job?

"Hey Sakura, do you think I should ask Kiba for a job?' Naruto said as he grabbed two cans of soda out of Sasuke's refrigerator.

Did Naruto mention how much he loved Sasuke's house?

As Naruto left the kitchen and entered the living room he saw Sakura was settling herself into Sasuke's ratty old couch. She didn't look too happy with the couch and Naruto wondered if he could get Sakura to help him burn the damn thing.

Giving up on finding a comfortable position Sakura sighed and held out her hand for her soda. "I don't know. Some people think a job is fun when it isn't a job but when it becomes a job they hate because it has somehow lost its fun." Sakura took her soda and frowned as she opened it. "Did that sentence make sense?"

"I think so," Naruto opened his can of soda and sipped it. "It's just I find that I love hanging out with the animals, and Kiba's not half bad either."

"Really?" Sakura looked mildly surprised. "You guys have such similar personalities that I thought for sure you two would get into arguments."

"We did at first," Naruto shrugged. "But then we started playing pranks on his mother and sister and now we get along fine. I think that's why I like working at the shelter so much. Kiba and I have a lot of fun together. Maybe we should hang out sometime outside of his work."

"How would Sasuke feel about that?"

Naruto's heart fell at the question.

Damn Sasuke. Sasuke ruined everything.

No way would Sasuke like the idea of Naruto hanging out with Kiba. When Naruto had first gone to the shelter a few times Sasuke had been fine but strangely the more Naruto went the angrier Sasuke seemed to become. Sasuke also wouldn't stop hounding Naruto to know what the blond was up to.

Normally Naruto wouldn't mind telling Sasuke but Sasuke's extra bad attitude pissed Naruto off and just to spite the jerk Naruto refused to answer Sasuke.

"Sasuke is such a jerk. Can't a guy go out a few times a week without getting the third degree?" Naruto sighed.

"Not when the guy is acting very secretive and won't tell his boyfriend anything," a voice growled behind Naruto.

Oh shit!

Fate really wasn't so cruel that it would let Sasuke walk in on a private conversation between Naruto and Sakura? Would it?

Turning around Naruto wished he was somewhere else with a giant bowl of ramen that he could swim in.

If there was a magazine for demons Sasuke would be on the front cover. Sasuke looked ready to kill, and Naruto swore Sasuke's eyes had turned red. Sasuke looked like he was going to kill Naruto or worse…

Naruto looked down at his pants in an area between his legs. Oh how Naruto hoped Sasuke would remember that they had yet to cross into the more X-rated version of their love life yet. Sex just wouldn't be as good with one partner missing a certain body part.

"Sa-Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto mentally cursed at his stuttering.

"It's my house."

Oh yeah… Naruto forgot about that.

Huffing Naruto felt his cheeks puff up and turn red as he stared angrily at Sasuke. "And why were you listening in on my conversation?"

Was it possible to look more pissed than Sasuke? He looked like he was out for blood. Growling out between his teeth Sasuke said harshly, "Listening in on your conversation wasn't my original intent, I was planning to walk right past you two, but after learning that my boyfriend wanted to see some other guy I became interested. Especially when you seemed deterred after Sakura questioned you about my feelings."

So Sasuke had been listening in! That jerk! The nerve of the prick thinking that he could just listen in on people's conversations just because they were in his house!

"You're such an ass," Naruto wanted to scream but instead let the words hiss out between his teeth.

"Maybe I wouldn't be one if you weren't running after guys every chance you got," Sasuke countered and Naruto saw red.

Guys! Chasing after other guys! Was Sasuke on crack or something? Naruto was still getting over the fact that he was dating another guy! As if he would be capable of looking at another man in a more than friendly way! Sasuke was crazy!

And damn it! It hurt!

It hurt like hell and it pissed Naruto off even more because the hurt and anger he was feeling reminded him of all those sappy romance movies Sakura had forced him to watching. He had been trying so hard not to become one of those overly romantic characters but damn it all, Sasuke was not making this easy.

Clenching his hands into fists Naruto lowered his eyes to the ground and bit his bottom lip until it drew a tiny drop of blood.

_You know what? Forget this! If Sasuke's going to make this hard on me then I'm going to make it hard on him._

Being a guy Naruto knew the one thing that would make a guy like Sasuke feel like a real jackass: crying: full blown out crying. A little tear wouldn't be enough because it would make Sasuke think he had accomplished hurting Naruto, which he had but that was beside the point. A little tear would make Sasuke feel victorious for hurting Naruto. However if Naruto cried as many tears as he possibly could then instead of feeling victorious Sasuke would feel like he had gone too far and that maybe he was wrong, which he was.

Saying a final farewell to his pride Naruto thought of the saddest thing he could think of: A world without ramen.

The tears sprang to life instantly in Naruto's eyes. He could even feel his lower lip trembled as he tried not to sob loudly. His body shook with his sobs and he wrapped his arms around his stomach to make himself look vulnerable.

"Naruto?" Sakura and Sasuke both whispered in awe and worry.

Finally looking up from the floor Naruto glared harshly at Sasuke and for a brief moment Naruto saw Sasuke looking as if somebody were about to kill him and then do unspeakable things to his body.

Perfect.

"You jerk!" Naruto cried and ran past Sasuke, who instinctively turned around to watch Naruto's retreating back. Naruto ran to the front door and flung it open. As he ran into the outside world he shouted over his shoulder, "All I wanted was a puppy!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Life was good.

Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen happily.

Ramen makes everything better, unless you're fat in which it makes things worse.

Naruto was in his nice little apartment enjoying a big bowl of hot ramen on his bed as he flipped through a magazine. He missed being able to eat in bed and read his magazines. Sasuke never allowed food on the bed.

Sasuke.

The name made Naruto sigh.

Oh sure, Naruto wanted to pound Sasuke's face into the ground for saying such inconsiderate things but he missed Sasuke nonetheless. They had been spending so much time together for the last couple of months and when they weren't together Naruto was usually with Sakura. The few times Naruto had been alone had lasted for only an hour and here he was now, alone over twenty-four hours.

Naruto sighed again as he got up to clean his empty bowl.

He really did miss the prick. Maybe Sasuke had been feeling lonely too and that's why he had been so sensitive to Naruto being around other people?

Naruto scrunched up his nose. He couldn't see Sasuke as someone that sensitive but Sasuke's display of jealousy the other day proved it.

Shaking his head at the thought of a jealous Sasuke Naruto finished making his way to the kitchen sink. He turned on the water, grabbed a sponge, put soap on the sponge, and began to clean off his dish.

Naruto sighed for the third time.

Damn it! He didn't want to be sighing over Sasuke like some lovesick fool. He wanted…

He wanted…

He wanted…

He didn't know what he wanted.

Naruto felt his shoulders droop and another sigh escaped him.

That's when he heard it, a knock at the door.

Figuring it was probably Sakura, and that he didn't want to be alone anymore, Naruto put down the dish and sponge, turned off the water, walked over to the door, and opened it.

Never had Naruto seen a sight that made him gush so much.

An annoyed looking Sasuke stood outside of Naruto's apartment door, but Sasuke's annoyance wasn't aimed at Naruto. No, he wasn't even looking at Naruto but instead at the black, wiggling, little bundle of fur held securely in his hands.

It was a puppy!

Naruto would never admit it out loud but he felt like squealing like a little girl.

The puppy wagged its little tail enthusiastically at the sight of Naruto and yipped happily.

"Sakura explained everything," Sasuke said flatly and avoided Naruto's eyes. "You said you wanted a puppy, right?"

If Naruto did not know Sasuke so well he would have been demanding an apology but because Naruto did know Sasuke he knew buying Naruto a puppy was Sasuke's way of saying sorry.

It made Naruto smile and feel warm inside, and for once Naruto didn't care that he was acting like one of those romantic fools.

"I did say that," Naruto spoke warmly. "But I have already arranged with Kiba to adopt a different puppy."

"Oh." Sasuke looked at the little puppy in his hands and frowned.

"But-" Naruto interjected before Sasuke could say anything, "I like this puppy too, soooooo…" Naruto trailed off. He hoped Sasuke would get the hint.

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

Naruto grinned back.

Stare.

Grin.

Stare.

Grin.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, you can keep both puppies."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered and launched himself at Sasuke, making sure not to squish the puppy in Sasuke's hands. "You're awesome Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "Just remember that when you have to clean up after the puppies."

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who read this fanfic and it's prequel! You guys are so awesome and after seeing how many people enjoyed "All I Wanted Was A Candy Bar" I had to make this sequel. I'd also like to thank my friend Inu-chan who was willing to walk along the train tracks with me and encourage me to write the sequel. Thank you everyone.

* * *


End file.
